Titchy
by the-real-jared-kleinman
Summary: Twitch is an assassin working for Talon. She uses twin hard-light tonfas, and was a part of the Retribution Incident. This is her story.
1. Three

They call me Twitch. Makes sense. I like Twitch. I'm Twitch.

I like to hurt people.

I know it's wrong. But I don't care.

* * *

The first sniper wasn't nearly as fun as the new one.

She gets titchy when I call her Emily with a french accent.

.

.

.

Her skin's blue.

* * *

I like the new leader too.

He's more fun than Vienna.

'Boss'.

I forgot his name.

But the new one's called Reaper!

He's fun.

But he's...

Titchy.

Bad titchy.

He gives me the titchies, cuz he acts like the black- um... black-watch... Yeah!

He acts like the blackwatch guy.

The blackwatch guy that shot me.

Shot with 24c scatter shots. 8 shots per gun. No reload. Aproxx. 60 damage per shot.

He got my back.

I don't like titchy blackwatch guy. Reaper lets me go wild, so I like him.

But he says this one word I don't get.

"Co-vert"

He said it means quiet and sneaky.

I can do sneaky.

* * *

A new kid's joined.

She calls herself something like 'Sarah', but different...

She said her name meant shadow.

I'm calling her Sarah.

* * *

 _ **This fic is based off the new assassin shown in the new 'Retribution' event. Her name is Twitch, and she more or less has the mentality of a seven year old with the pronunciation of a five year old. She can't form lon sentences or pronounce many words in other accents/languages, and that can make it harder for her to understand words like Sombra or Amelie. She tries her best, so be patient with her. Also, she often stutters when talking with others, so it may be hard to understand her.**_

 _ **The first chapter is from her perspective, while she meets all our current cast. (Besides Doomfist and Moira, because they're a bit higher up. Her first meeting with him will be coming up soon) The next five to ten chapters will be from various Talon people, then the rest of Overwatch as they encounter Twitch on missions.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading, have a nice day!**_


	2. Moira

"Titchy, titchy titchy titch." she muttered, clutching at her hair and clothes and moving her hands in quick, jerky motions.

"Calm down, Twitch. I won't be using any needles for this checkup. It's all reflexes and height measurements, don't worry." Though I try to be coaxing, my voice betrays my irritation.

Despite that, Twitch seems to visibly relax, shoulders unclenching a fraction and arms moving slower.

"Alright, Twitch. I need you to stand up for me, so I can take your height measurement. Stand tall, now." I say through the glass. She does as told, wordlessly standing as straight as she can. Even with that, she barely brushes 5', staying at the stunted 4'11" of her last checkup.

I can't hold back a smirk then. "Alright, I need you to sit on the bed again, crisscross, okay?"

Twitch just nods, plucking at the flimsy undershirt and shorts she wears. She gets into position calmly, for her, and stares unblinking at a spot next to my shoulder.

She's gained a pound, now at a solid 100lbs. I briefly wonder if we should moniter her intake a bit more, but stop myself from delving too far. That can wait until _after_ the checkup.

"Alright, I just need one more thing and then you can play with Sombra for a while, would you like that?" She visibly shudders, but nods, her hands now pulling her short hair tight.

"Come on out, Twitch. You don't have to play with Sombra if you don't want to, but you need to come out and let me test your reflexes." Twitch let go of her hair a bit, getting off the bed shakily and coming over to the door set in the bulletproof glass. I let her in, and she immediately grips my left hand, relaxing as my healing nanites flow through her.

I gently tug her towards a little red office chair that she'd claimed as her own after her first checkup, and she immediately runs to it and sits down, gripping the armrests in what I've learned was a greeting of sorts.

I grabbed a little rubber mallet off the table next to her, careful to show her it was gripped in my left hand before smacking it lightly on each of her knees.

Each tap resulted in a kick from Twitch.

"Nice job, Twitch. That's everything. I sent your favorite chocolates up to your room, so hurry back and eat them before they melt, okay? And be careful not to run into anyone in your hurry. We don't want a repeat of last month."


End file.
